Ponytube Luna!
by Saturated Bubbles
Summary: Luna is very grumpy about not being noticed by anypony, she wants ponies to appreciate her! So what does she do? Obviously the best solution is to become a ponytuber, I mean she loves games! Little does she know the price. It's very hard to hold up a happy facade when times are rough when it comes to all the critiques she has to face, well... maybe she'll get some recognition?


_Well, wow!_

The princess of the night surely hadn't been surprised to find another day of hard work gone to waste, once again her sister had overshadowed her, she was learning sadly not to mind. She was perfectly okay with it, as long as the ponies she kept safe in their dreams slept soundly. Though, was it wrong of her to want something more? A pat on the head, even. She knew her sister was busy, she couldn't demand her love and affection, but if she couldn't get it as a princess, how could she simply get the love and adoration she so desired?

Luna's thinking face sprung onto her, she tilted her head curiously. " Hmm . . . " She sat alone in her room, noticing vividly the crack on her wall that had been there for five years, and hadn't had the audacity to fix it or ask somepony to, it was really all she could interest her mind with. It was like her brain was at a halt, and working against her. Her cat curled up against her, and she brought it to her, she relished in the warmth of the fuzzy feline.

" Uhh. " Still, nothing. Her music blasted in her earbuds, she started to doodle slowly, hoping it'd bring some inspiration to her. This was certainly boring, a day off, and she couldn't find anything productive to do. She was almost so tired that she wasn't, that's when it clicked.

It hit the mare like ten bricks crashing into an unexpecting pony. " Aha, yes! " She shouted in the loneliness of the room, really what was she to do other than that? Not many ponies knew that she not only was very lonely, but she also loved to game a whole bunch! Oh, she could list her favorite games so vividly, they ranged from simple RPG games to adventures of the sorts. They were all very varied, but she loved games where she could interact with fellow ponies. It always brought life to her, sure she loved her solitude, but she was so deprived of her social need it almost drove her mad.

The only time she showed her face in the sun was when a crisis was happening, and even then she had ditched a few. She tried not to think of the Canterlot incident, where she had practically ditched the changeling attacks to sleep in. Perhaps that's why she wasn't 'adored', she was a lousy princess. She didn't have the grace of her sister, she loved to oversleep and really liked to play video games. Of course, anypony of high status can be like this, just if her sister were like her, maybe she'd have a fighting chance.

She opened her laptop, the light burned her eyes since it was so dark in the room. She huffed, squinting her eyes, and typed in the following phrase ' '. Ah yes, her favorite ponytubers, she had idolized them. How could they work so hard? It wasn't easy dealing with mean comments. Though her favorites had to be Markiponyplier and Jacksepticponyeye, they had so many subscribers, and they had the best job ever! Playing video games, yeah there was more to it, but she'd do anything just to play video games all day.

So that's what she did, she made an account, under the name 'Moonraiser65', it almost irked her how somebody already took 'Moonraiser'. " There is only one true _moon raiser_. " She said bitterly at the screen, her eye twitched slightly. Once she got over that whole thing, she rushed to get her camera and mic. There was a giddy skip in her step and excitement she didn't withhold. She smiled brightly, walking down the steps.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the camera greeting the world. " Hello, fellow ponies of Equestria! I go by the name Moonraiser64- " She turned off the camera quickly. " No, not sixty-four! " She said stubbornly to herself, staring at her account name, which was _specifically_ Moonraiser65. She huffed, trying again.

" Hello, Equestria!- " She let out a loud sneeze, which almost made her topple over. She huffed angrily, lifting herself up, turning the camera off. She made sure that she was in perfect condition, glasses weren't down, she was in a good position, hoo, alright.

" Hello, Equestria! I am Moonraiser65, I am here to celebrate my first video! Hurray, clap your hooves for the princess! I would not be uploading my very first video, without you, the viewer! " She said to the camera with the largest smile she could manage, as she clapped her hooves happily.

" Today we will be exploring into the dungeons of Dark Lords Volume 72! It is my favorite game known to very pony existence, the fun is rather tripled in this way! " She said with an offset smile once again, she didn't really look at the camera much, as she was very focused on the battles presented in front of her.

" Go! Go on, put your forearm into it! " She huffed, screaming that loudly, her eyes focused on the screen, her glasses tilted a bit at that. She huffed into the mic, her head lowered angrily as she lost the battle, but suddenly one of her other party members popped in. " I beg your pardon? " She was that lucky?!

She smiled, beating the remaining enemy. She grinned, rather proud of herself and what she had accomplished. Really, it was almost like it was fate! She continued to storm through the dungeons of the game, and collect gold and other meaningless things. Though she stumbled across an excellent sword, she gleamed with joy-

" Luna, what are you doing...? " A tired princess of the sun creaked the door open, staring emptily but yet slightly confused at her sister. " You've been screaming, I had almost assumed you had almost been kidnapped. " Celestia tilted her head, which made Luna blush slightly with embarrassment.

" T-Tia! ... Just reading. You know, as you wish of me. " Celestia arched a brow, not truly convinced. Luna hid her headphones and closed her laptop quickly. She had promised her sister not to game so late anymore, or else. Though, she had almost forgotten. But it wouldn't stop her from becoming a great ponytuber!

" Alright.. if.. you- " Celestia yawned loudly. " ..insist.. just make me coffee in the morning, please. " The alicorn added quietly, before trotting out quietly, to slumber quietly back in her bedchambers. Luna on the other hoof, re-opened her laptop and went back to gaming.

She had also played hints of Mineblox, and other things of the sorts. It was entertaining for her, to entertain others with her videos. As she finished the upload, she hurriedly uploaded it. She titled it 'Dark Lords Volume 72 and MineBlox let's play, part 1.' Yes, a great video, she was rather proud of herself.

She hurried to sleep, excited to see the responses the next day. She could barely sleep, she kept checking the video to see if it had been liked if someone had enjoyed the video. This went on until her eyes gave no more, and they forced themselves asleep. When the sun arose, she curled deeper in her bed, she rarely got days off, daylight usually was her time to sleep. Great, her sleeping schedule was a disaster now! Well, oh what can you do.

She rushed to her laptop, opening it. Only to find... _whole two comments, and five likes, and one subscriber!_ Her smile widened, she felt as she had accomplished the peak of what luxury was. She felt already so loved, and she wanted to get right to making more videos...but one of the comments..

Her brows arched curiously. '_lol i've seen better commentary from my dog food you are gayy_'. Her eyes lowered, her joy had died as quickly as it came. She wasn't used to direct hate, but she could handle it. She'd just try again! Other ponytubers dealt with this daily. She'd become what she oh so desired.

She smiled, putting on her glasses, and quietly turning on her camera, waving to it. Here we go again.


End file.
